


Mumblebee

by BioYuGi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lip Expansion, Lip Growth, Lipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: On the tenth day of Bio's new perv reality:Two massive sets of lipples!There's no way, even if I sat down and wrote a story a day for an entire YEAR, that I could write a story for each ship in RWBY. But this at least covers Bumblebee. After a lovely date, Blake and Yang find out that the lipstick Yang's using causes quite a lot of growth, and she's eager to use more.  With some wholesomeness at the end as well. Yesterday's I'd consider wholesome as well, so that's good because tomorrow's certainly won't be.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 4





	Mumblebee

For the first time, Yang and Blake had been able to take a night for themselves. Weiss had helped arrange them a table at the fanciest restaurant in Atlas. With a special note to call her if they gave Blake any fuss for being a Faunus or Yang for her likely-atrocious table manners. Her words were direct: "If they give you any hint of trouble, we'll buy them out and fire them all before you get the bill." Which also would have been paid by her. Her family's money, at least.

Yang smiled as she took in Blake's hand and pulled her close as they walked down the street. Blake looked gorgeous in an elegant, ruffled dress, with a skirt that went down to her knees. There were so many layers of fluff to the black garment that they nearly became indistinguishable. The shoulders were equally poofy, and sank down to a dark raisin-colored top. It didn't show any cleavage, but was opened just enough to reveal the top of her chest.

"I can't get over how gorgeous you look in that," Yang said sweetly. Blake blushed and looked at Yang's outfit, though it had been hard to take her eyes off of it all night. While Blake's was modest, Yang's was not. If it weren't for her aura, she'd have been chilled to the bone. The yellow-orange 'dress' Yang had chosen covered maybe half of her skin. Her left leg was entirely bared, with the fabric instead draped over her right, with a small Schnee-brand pin holding the waist shut. That meant that at all times, Yang's left butt cheek was at least partially exposed.

But being Yang, that hadn't been enough, so the top was two large bands of the same fabric that went from her hips up to her neck, hiding her nipples by the barest of margins and covering her cleavage with only a faint string. Her strong abs were bared to the world, her back was completely naked, and the blonde showed excessive amounts of cleavage, sideboob, and underboob all at once. She looked incredibly scandalous to the point Blake was surprised to find such a garment was made by Weiss's family.

But damn did Yang look sexy in it.

"And I can't believe you're still wearing that," Blake added. Yang smirked, and extracted a tube of lipstick from her sleeve. Saying nothing, Yang ran the dark red makeup across her lips. Once, twice, and three times, then puckered her lips to make sure it was applied evenly. Blake watched, gulping a bit. It wasn't like Yang needed to be more attractive. "Oh, gosh, since when do you wear lipstick?"

"Since I managed to finally score a date with my kitty-cat," Yang teased, licking her lips. "And it's not mine, really: it's something I found when we were picking up our dresses." 

"Ha, so you're telling me you just picked up a random tube of lipstick?"

"I unno, hadn't been used yet!" Blake shook her head, and leaned herself into Yang's embrace as the scantily-clad blonde hugged her closer. 

"You like it though, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It makes your lips look extra plump." Yang smiled, and pursed her lips in Blake's direction. They did look swollen, already nearing the size of Yang's pinky fingers. So when she pushed them together in a pout, their succulence was even more noticeable. 

"Well, maybe when we get back, you'll find out just how plump they are. The question is, where?" Yang asked, pressing her index finger into her bottom lip. She'd done it just to be coy, but when the tip touched her lip, a small shiver went down her back. There was more give there than she expected, especially as her lips swelled outward again. Yang's finger curiously prodded her lip, able to tell there was swelling, but not overly concerned about it.

"Wh-Where else would you even kiss someone, stupid?" Blake muttered. Yang knew how to fluster her so easily. It really wasn't fair. Yang took it to the next level by nuzzling Blake's neck, right above her collarbone. "Prrrrrrr." A deep trill came from Blake before Yang pulled away and licked her lips again. They were still getting thicker. To the point that when Yang used the shined exterior of her prosthesis to check, she was worried that she'd missed a spot with her lipstick. So she took it back out and went around her mouth in a circle a few more times. Just to ensure even coverage.

All that did was increase how fast her lips swelled up, and they quickly grew thicker than her thumbs. Yang smacked them, causing an audible mwah from how moist and dense they were. She still smiled even as she looked at Blake, who pointed quickly at Yang's lips in shock.

"Y-Yang! What's going on with your lips?"

"Oh, feisty, huh?" Yang stated as her upper lip brushed against her nose. The corners of her mouth seemed to be swelling up a bit faster, extending the reach of her smile across her face. "I'm sure we could find a spot around here to make out if you really can't keep it held down anymore~ I'm certainly game."

"R-Really? Maybe that would be good, but, no, I mean, your lips are all swollen and fat!" Blake reached out, and grabbed Yang's lower lip. It filled about half of her palm as she tugged and squeezed, showing the blonde just how huge she'd gotten, and her growth wasn't slowing down a bit. Yang rubbed her thighs together as her violet eyes rolled up.

"Mmmf! Do dat again," Yang moaned once Blake released her grip. Blake didn't, so Yang took the chance herself, running her hands up to her lips and squeezing them as they expanded outward. "Oof, dese feel weawwy good," she mumbled, as her lips became so big that it began to make speech difficult. Her bottom lip reached down to her chin while the top one had exceeded the tip of her nose, and pushed outward from there.

"Yang you don't have, like, food allergies, do you?" Blake asked, wondering if Yang ate something that wasn't agreeing with her. Yang didn't respond, though, as she was still toying with her mouth. The cool, steel touch of her right hand contrasted nicely with the heat building in her lips, so she got use out of both limbs. "Yang!"

"Mmm? No, no awwagies for me. Mustch be somefing else," she mentioned. They continued to grow, and as they did the red color continued to linger on her mouth. She'd certainly applied several layers but the shade wasn't thinning at all. If anything it looked more vibrant than before now that it was more prominently displayed on her face. Her fingers lingered on her lower lip as her tongue crept out and ran along the inner parts. It was quickly becoming a challenge for her to lick her entire mouth.

"Yang, we need to find a clinic or something to get you checked out."

"No, no need! Dish ish fine," she moaned, going back to a two-handed squeeze of each lip as she mashed them together. Yang buckled her knees together, feeling such pleasure from her lips that she was nearly in the throes of orgasm. She licked them once more and gazed at Blake. "Weawwy, dey're amashing. Ooh've godda feel dem."

"I already felt them. What do y-" Yang didn't mince words or waste time. She placed her mouth right against Blake's and pulled the Faunus girl into a deep, intense kiss. Blake's furry ears tilted downwards as she was swept away in the excitement and fondness emanating from Yang's body. So much so that she didn't care that Yang's lips were engulfing a third of her face with their softness. Blake held onto Yang's hips as she was pulled in closer, moaning back into Yang's mouth.

Even as Yang kissed her lover, her mouth was still expanding. The red spread outward, covering up more of her nose and hanging down her chin. Her grin as she kissed Blake spread wider across her cheeks. Her tongue was still able to slip out of her mouth and touch against Blake's for a brief moment before pulling back. Blake reaching out with her own to try and wrestle it back gave Yang the okay to keep tongue-kissing Blake, spreading more lipstick across her girl's face.

"Buh…" Blake stumbled backwards a bit from the smooch. Yang smirked as best as she could now that her lips were so heavy. 

"Hell of a way ta have a first kissh, isn't id?" She showed no concern over how large or sensitive her lips were. Yang wasn't sure if she was pleased or disappointed that her lipstick hadn't left a gigantic mark on Blake's face. But the red had at least stuck to Blake's lips in return. Her gaze narrowed a bit when she soon saw Blake's lips expanding as well. "Oh boy," she stated, mixed with anticipation and worry of what Blake's reaction would be when she noticed.

"Y-Yeah, I guess it was. Um…" Blake paused before deciding some things were better left unsaid. "Wow. I got to admit kissing lips like that is pretty amazing. But this clearly isn't normal." Once again, the dark-haired woman paused while Yang massaged her lips again. She swore she was that close to getting to a climax just by rubbing her mouth and was deadset on making it happen. Meanwhile Blake's lips were swelling just as Yang's had, with the red lipstick stuck to her mouth and not fading in the slightest.

"Yang, let me see that lipstick you used," Blake offered. Yang smiled, and took it out of her sleeve again. But before handing it over to Blake, she rubbed it around her mouth a couple more times, just for kicks. She was fairly certain what was going on now so didn't want to risk Blake tossing the lipstick away, preventing Yang from using it again. "Yang, this literally has Experiment 11P5 written on it. You grabbed an experimental makeup and used it on yourself."

"Oopsh. Well, I wondah if dey knew it was cahtagioush," she explained, as her mouth swelled out again. Yang moaned and bucked forward while massaging her lower lip. A firm squeeze as their girth exceeded the width of aerosol cans, and Yang would have stained her panties if she'd bothered to wear any that night. 

"Contagious!? You…" Blake pressed her hand against her mouth, and tried to kiss it to see if there was lipstick on her mouth. It seemed resistant to coming off on any part of the body that wasn't a lip. But the sensation when she pushed her mouth into her hand let her know there was more softness than there should have been. Blake's tiny, cute mouth had already expanded into a soft set of kissers wider than AA batteries. "Did you plan this, because it's not funny, Yang."

"Aw, don'd give me wip," Yang said with a wink. "Ah couldn'd stand da have ooh give me a mouthful." Blake grumbled and rubbed her forehead as she felt her mouth swelling again. It did feel oddly good. Her fingernail scratched gently against her top lip in a way that made her purr again. The catgirl shook her head trying to clear it.

"Yang we're dosed with something that probably has experimental dust in it, or something. We can't just, mmf~" Yang's form of debate wound up being a stroke of Blake's swelling lips as they fattened further. A tickle here and a squeeze there and Yang was able to steal another kiss from the dark-haired woman. Blake found herself pushed up against a wall while Yang took hold of her wrists. Yang's massive suckers covered nearly the entire bottom half of her face as she pressed it into Yang's. Even more of that succulent, ruby red lipstick was sucked into Blake's mouth as she felt herself get lost in the pleasure. The lipstick seemed to make contact on her suckers feel far better than it had any right to be. Yang could have been fondling her chest or groping her ass and it wouldn't have felt as nice.

By the time Yang pulled away from Blake's mouth, her partner's lips had undergone a significant growth, having spent more than a minute being suckled by Yang's huger, stronger set. Now it looked like she had a cherry-frosted donut instead of lips, and they were moist with Yang's saliva after their juicy kiss. Yang looked immensely satisfied as her kissers grew big enough to actually brush up against her eyes a bit. Each of hers was like a glazed cake roll, and she couldn't seem to close them properly.

"Nngh, wh-whoa," Blake's eyes were a bit glassy from pleasure. That kiss had nearly swept her off of her feet. She took several deep breaths and licked her lips. Now it was her turn for her eyes to roll up in her head. "Rawr," she moaned before taking hold of Yang's top. She simply yanked the straps holding her boobs to the side and clutched one of Yang's meaty, soft breasts in her hand.

"Miiiine," she moaned. Swept up with lust, Blake pushed her mouth onto one of Yang's nipples and sucked harder than she ever had before. It was like she thought sweet cream would flow from Yang's nipple.

"Nnnghooo, Bwake!" Yang moaned. She had her hands on Blake's head but made no attempt to pull her away. It felt far too good. Yang had no problem kissing in public, but getting her tit sucked felt too extreme. But Blake was insistent and she was an adventurous gal, so she kept Blake in place. "Mmngh, ghuh, goooood," she moaned, bucking her breast deeper into Blake's mouth. 

The hungry kitty had lust in her eyes as she sucked and licked. All the while her mouth was still expanding, gradually catching up with Yang's own massive suckers. That meant she encompassed the entire areola on her busty blonde girlfriend, pulling in some boob as well as nipple. It all tasted delicious. The five course meal they'd just eaten couldn't compare to this. She only stopped for a moment, and that was to change nipples. 

"Bwaaaake~" Yang tilted her head back in bliss as Blake assaulted her other teat. The one that was now unattended felt so needy now. It was throbbing to be sucked on again. She could actually see it throb, and pulsate, maybe even growing a little. She chalked it up to arousal, even though the nipple was red as could be. Blake had simply sucked on it for a long time, and she was a horny gal. She grabbed hold of Blake by the hindquarters and lifted her up. Her boobs were tilted upward now as Blake continued to suckle and paw at them. 

Eventually, Blake's lips grew so huge that when she paused, a genius idea came to her. Now that her mouth was as big as Yang's, she smashed her lover's boobs together and pulled both nipples into her mouth at once. A giddy giggle left her overinflated lips before she sucked, running her tongue back and forth between the nubs when she could. Yang was paralyzed with pleasure. It took all her focus just to keep her hands on Blake's booty. But she had a feeling squeezing her rump wasn't giving Blake the same kind of pleasure Yang received from her nipples getting sucked.

The pop that came when Blake let go could have been a champagne bottle being opened, it was so loud. But then there was silence, and Yang wasn't sure why.

"Bwake? Whad's wong?"

"Um, ooh've god ooge wips."

"Well duh. Are ooh jusd now wooking a gift huntwess in da mouf?"

"No! I mean, ooge wips, instead of wips!"

Yang still didn't clue in on what Blake meant. So Blake took her fingers and jammed them right into Yang's nipples. Yang wasn't even aware that was possible, but then she figured out why, when two tongues began slurping around Blake's fingers.

"Huh?!" Yang looked down to see that her gorgeous boobs had been tampered with. Now in place of nipples she had two succulent sets of lips, the size of the ones where lips actually belonged. They clearly had tongue as they swished around Blake's fingers, but an exploratory fingering of her own hand didn't find any teeth. She also found she could get distressingly deep into the new mouths that had formed on her hooters, and that the lipples were horny as could be, considering how they acted.

"Well, dat's weird, huh?"

"Weird's puddin' it miredwy…" Yang and Blake stared at each other for a bit longer until Blake pulled her fingers out.

"Wanna keep makin' oud?"

"Yeah," Blake admitted. Now it was Yang's turn to pull down the sides of Blake's dress so she could see Blake's chest for herself. Not as endowed as Yang herself, (But then who else was), but the perfect size in Yang's eyes. But instead of sucking on them herself, Yang kissed Blake again. Now their lips were both gigantic, soft, and sensitive. The instant they met both women shuddered in climax, causing Blake to crumble against the wall, only getting Yang for support. Her moans intensified once Yang got so close that Blake's little dark nipples were pulled into Yang's new lipples, subjecting them to a skilled tongue job. Yang herself wasn't as skilled with her mouth as the new additions.

As Blake was kissed by three mouths at once, her brain was practically steaming. The pleasure from this strange lipstick was nearly unbearable. If it weren't for the sake of her love for Yang, she may have passed out before the lipples even got in on the action. She felt her nipples throbbing, and could only assume they were swelling in much the same way Yang's had before they transformed into lipples. She hadn't even felt it when sucking on them, so wrapped up in the bliss of kissing her beloved in such a passionate way.

In that small corner of the street, the sound of the two smooching was as loud as could be. They stood topless in the dark, illuminated by the streetlights, exploring each other's mouths as deeply as they could. Tongue-kissing became tough when there were lips thicker than their arms getting in the way. But neither particularly cared if things were limited when they were so awestruck with one another's beauty. Yang moaned deeply as she found Blake's rear again, squeezing the tender spheres through her dress. Blake did the same, only she was able to get to one of Yang's cheeks without anything in the way. Upon realizing there weren't any panties in the way, or even a thong, she opened her eyes to give Yang a glare. Yang just smirked.

After a while, Yang pulled away to see the changes made to Blake's nipples. As expected, they'd become fat, decadent lipples of their own. Blake held up her chest, certain her knockers had expanded to help carry the weight. A fine addition, she supposed. She breathed heavily for a moment, and then smacked Yang's exposed, doughy ass for emphasis. If Yang was going to show off for her, Blake would take advantage.

"How aboud ooh kiss all my wips undil I can'd even move dem anymore?" she asked.

"Whad, you dink aftah all dis, I'd just pay ooh wip servish?" Yang joked. Blake's heart shouldn't have fluttered from another bad pun, but it did, and that just made her fall in love a bit more. The two embraced yet again, falling into the grass as Yang held tightly onto Blake's body to cushion her fall. Six mouths collided with one another in eager fashion, all too happy to play with each other.

"Mmmf, mmf, I wuv ooh," Yang said between heavy, succulent kisses, hearing Blake's heart race as their chests squished against one another. The space between Blake's thighs was soaked, and hot. Kitty was clearly in heat. Their lipples' tongues wrapped around one another like they were trying to tie themselves in knots. Whatever this product they'd accidentally tested was, it was complex and useful. She'd be sure to give a thankful report later on in exchange for a couple tubes of it, assuming this wore off at some point.

"Hahhh, I, I wuv ooh doo," Blake responded, not wanting to break her kiss to express what seemed so obvious in the moment. They could have stayed there all night, kissing each other, until they were found in the morning and reprimanded for indecent exposure. She really wouldn't have minded. She was in paradise, and even with three mouths on her body now she still couldn't have explained how happy she was to be buried under Yang's fat breasts and humongous lips. This wild woman was the love of her life and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
